What Really Happened At the Wedding
by KlaineJunkie
Summary: Kurt and Blaine had some memorable times at the not-so-Wemma Wedding, so here is what really happened between them that we didn't get to see.


**What Really Happened at the Wedding**

Kurt arrives at Blaine's house later than he wanted to. It was steaming his outfit to perfection that took the most time. Carol kept yelling up the stairs for him to hurry since Finn had already left. Carol was always very sweet to Kurt and he liked to let her be motherly to him. So just before he left she tied his bow tie for him, but the small chain made her confused, so Kurt ended up tying it anyway. He found it at a cool new boutique in Soho when he and Rachel went wedding outfit shopping before they left they city. Both of them have become well versed in the NYC shopping opportunities, especially in comparison to Lima.

He sat in the car and breathed slowly. He thought he was prepared to see Blaine. The last time he saw him was when he left New York with his dad after Christmas. He didn't like the idea of Blaine leaving or of him leaving Blaine, but at this moment he knew they had to stay friends because he knew he would regret it if he rushed. Finally collecting his thoughts, Kurt gets out the car and he approaches the door in his impeccable suit and winter coat. Blaine answers with a big smile. He goes in for kissing Kurt on the cheek. Kurt appreciated that he didn't make it awkward, but it was also clear he had planned the action.

Blaine's suit made Kurt's heart flutter a little because any man in any suit can do that to him, but this was Blaine, his sweet, endearing friend Blaine. He was wearing in a straight tie, the one they picked out together over Skype a few days prior. They had been making an effort to reconnect as friends, and Skype seemed to be the best way to do that.

Blaine was doing the driving because Kurt was borrowing his dad's car and they didn't want to hurt the new car he bought himself. It was the Hummel-Hudson's first big family purchase. This was Kurt's first time driving the shiny BMW, which looked very out of place in Lima. They got into Blaine's birthday present, a sensible and reasonably priced Prius that his parents thought he earned because he was elected President.

As they drove, they sat in silence for the first few minutes of the drive. Kurt finally broke the silence, "Blaine, I have to tell you that suit looks fantastic on you." Blaine went red, but tried to hide it. In reply, Blaine said, "You don't look bad yourself." Kurt smiled back and put his hand on top of Blaine's that was resting on the gear shift. He stroked his thumb over Blaine's smooth skin. The connection felt familiar, but Kurt didn't want to push his luck, so he opted to pull away.

Again, silence grew, so Blaine put on the radio to the local mainstream music radio station, or Ohio's version of mainstream music. Justin Timberlake's new song came on, which was ironically about wearing suits and ties, so they both laughed when Blaine commented on the irony. Blaine missed his laugh. As they approached the church they were talking like old times, joking about the ridiculousness that is McKinley High and about Tina's current situation and why Blaine felt the need to be her date and always why she is meeting them there and not driving together.

They finally arrived at the church after the twenty-minute drive. They both got out the car to retrieve their overcoats from the back seat. Blaine snagged his and walked around the back of the car to Kurt's side where his was smoothing out his outfit preparing for his jacket. Kurt looked at Blaine. Blaine looked at Kurt. Blaine walked closer until he was only inches away from him. He missed feeling close to Kurt. Kurt put his coat back down on the seat and then pulled Blaine into a hug, "I really have missed you." Blaine wasn't sure what to make of it because the last few weeks he has been following Kurt's lead. "I know, I have missed you too, you don't even know how much." When they pulled out of the hug, Kurt put both hands on the sides of Blaine's face and kissed him, deep and meaningful. Blaine fell into the hold and grabbed Kurt around the waist. They come out of the kiss and both of them feel like they are out of breath. Blaine takes a small step back.

The cloud they feel around them clears quickly when someone very purposefully clears their throat. It was Tina. "Wow, so much for being friends. Blaine, don't forget you are my date." Blaine is a little startled, it took a second to process what was happening. "Tina, hun, of course. Not to worry, I'll meet you in their okay?" Tina's face dropped a little and her look went stern, "fine." And she walked away.

Almost instantly, Kurt pulled on the lapels of Blaine's coat into another kiss. Blaine didn't know what to do or how he felt, but he knew there was nowhere else he wanted to be. He only pulled away to slip into the backseat of the car. Blaine went into the car first and Kurt followed and slammed the door shut.

Kurt settled on top of Blaine and took a moment to look at his beautiful ex-boyfriend before diving in for another kiss. Blaine was quick with his hands to slide them just under Kurt's waistband and feel the parts of Kurt that normal "friends" don't get to feel. Blaine could feel himself getting hard. So was Kurt, who was very busy moving his hips and grinding into Blaine. The two fell into old habits and started to remember the spots that drive each other crazy. Kurt spent some time on the exposed portions of Blaine's neck, but also enjoyed a deep, sloppy kiss with their intertwining tongues rediscovering each other. There was a tap on the window and Kurt could see Tina pressing her face into the window to see past the fog they had created. Kurt was quick to reply with a mean tone, "Tina, what are you doing? Please give us some privacy." Blaine tried to chime in thinking Kurt was being a little too harsh, "Tina, please. Save me a seat." They heard her huff as she walked away from the car.

While Blaine was talking Kurt was licking his tongue along the top of his shirt collar, making Blaine's eyes flutter closed which was pleasing Blaine's slight exhibitionist kink that only Kurt knew about. The two were far from being on display, but the fact that they were in a bust parking lot obviously rocking the car, they both felt a rush from the idea. Blaine was trying to please Kurt in all the right areas as well. Blaine slipped his hand between their bodies and stroked past Kurt's hard cock that were pulling at the seams of his pants, so like a dutiful "friend" he undid his belt and unzipped his fly, for the sake of the pants, of course. Blaine could feel Kurt's erection even more; which only made him ache more as the rubbed together.

This action by Blaine, though Kurt enjoyed it, made him state the obvious about their relationship status, and his with Adam. Blaine was on the same page, but definitely responded to Kurt's questions in a way he knew would please Kurt, though he certainly was not lying. After mentioning Adam, Blaine's head spun a little and a twinge of jealousy came up, so he pulled on Kurt's shirt and kissed him very deeply. Kurt knew they had to get to the wedding eventually, so he carefully zipped his fly and fixed his belt, all the while rubbing his the back of his hands along Blaine's impressive length, that was hidden underneath his now tighter slacks. Blaine pulled at his tie, feeling very hot when Kurt rubbed his cock. But then there was yet another knock at the door, this time Mercedes opened the door and forced the two to join the festivities.

When they entered the church Mercedes left them to take her place at the front of the church. Kurt placed a small, quick kiss on Blaine's cheek before going to find Rachel and Blaine went to find Tina.

Very quickly they found out that the wedding wasn't going to happen and Santana reported that they were going to go to the reception anyway. Kurt and Blaine found each other again outside of the church to drive to the reception, this time with Tina and Rachel in tow. The two drive with others to the event, but felt the need to drive with them in order to make sure they actually got to the reception, but neither of them were quick to judge, just being friendly. Rachel thought it was more funny than anything and Tina just sat in the back with her arms crossed. Rachel took the moment to relish in her own maturity that she has acquired over the short time she has been away. Rachel and Kurt walked in together and Blaine and Tina walked in together. Blaine thought he owed Tina a little time, just the two of them, since he had spent so much time with Kurt and he had asked her to the wedding, after all he is a gentleman.

Their duet was one of the first up and they rocked the house. They had practiced the song individually before the wedding, but they had learned it together sometime during Kurt's senior year. This was one of the many songs that Blaine brought to Kurt's attention. Blaine knew far more about music than Kurt. Blaine's outlet had always been music and it was something they used to share a lot. The choreography also came out of being silly together one afternoon and deciding to put some steps together after Kurt learned all the words. So, when Blaine called him to sing this song together, Kurt was the one who suggested using their original choreography.

The more time they spent together at the event they felt like they were settling back into their true friendship with each other, but they both felt a far deeper connection that they both worked hard not to express and suppress.

Kurt got the details of Tina's craziness the last few weeks from her. Kurt quickly led her in the direction of one Mr. Mike Chang, whom she was of course excited to see and spend time with. This distracted her enough that Kurt stopped feeling like he had eyes on him at every move.

When Rachel and Finn sang the first slow song of the night Blaine offered his hand to Kurt who was sipping on some wine he got from Santana. They fell right into each other and swayed to the music. It didn't matter what song it was, Blaine was just excited to have Kurt in his arms again. the world fell away from Blaine as he felt "right" again. He couldn't understand how he managed to go from feeling like a terrible person because he hurt Kurt to having the same man back in his arms very close to loving him again. Kurt felt a little more conflicted. He danced with Blaine because he didn't have anyone else, but at the same time, he didn't want to dance with anyone else. He did feel bad about Adam, but he and Blaine were so much more and had more history and he felt more with Blaine then he ever had with Adam. As the song came to an end, Kurt was ready to spend the night with Blaine. The make-out earlier was falling into old habits again, making love to Blaine was something more serious and he wanted it. "Come upstairs with me," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. Blaine tightened his hands around Kurt's waist and pressed his lips to the crook of Kurt's neck and whispered a small "yes" in return.

Kurt grabbed his hand and whisked him to the hotel room. They were in room 206, but the lack of view was not going to affect the fun they were going to have. Kurt pulled Blaine into their room by his tie. Kurt didn't let go his tie until the door closed and Blaine was firmly pressed against the back of the door. Blaine's tie was the item to go. Kurt moved down to the buttons and undid each one carefully, but quickly, all the while keeping a kiss pressed to Blaine's lips or neck or the spot he loved behind his ear. Meanwhile, Blaine's hands went right for Kurt's belt and pant's zipper, completing what he wanting to do earlier. He slid his down Kurt's perfectly curved ass over the tight thin cotton of his Calvin Klein black boxer briefs. Blaine pulled Kurt closer to feel his erection against his own. Blaine slid his pants down to Kurt's ankles and kneaded the flesh of Kurt's ass until he heard Kurt moaning his name. Kurt's hands were sliding all over Blaine's chest. Kurt pulled off his shirt and undershirt that were now crumpled on the floor. Kurt pulled back for air and a brief pause, which left Blaine gasping for more.

Kurt leaned against the closet that was behind the door and slid off his shoes and Blaine did the same. Kurt stepped out of his pants and left them in a pile. Blaine walked towards Kurt who was walking backwards into the room with a wicked smile. Kurt was still wearing his jacket, shirt and bow tie, so as he walked he slid off his jacket and placed it on the desk chair. Then he delicately pulled off his bow tie and placed it on the desk. By the edge of the bed Kurt started unbuttoning his shirt, but Blaine stepped into to help. He pressed his lips to Kurt's neck, intending to leave a mark, he unbuttoned his shirt and Kurt's hands fell to Blaine's bare waist. Blaine tosses Kurt's undershirt and shirt to the floor. Blaine takes a moment to look at Kurt. He really is beautiful and he definitely seems hotter because they are very close to have sex, but Blaine is not one to buy into things that are too good to be true. "Are we really going to do this?" Kurt doesn't seem bothered by the question and without hesitation he takes Blaine's face into his hands and places a searing kiss on his lips and replies, "make love to me."

With that, Kurt bent down to his knees and pulled at Blaine's belt and unzipped his pants. Blaine's hands fell to Kurt's lush hair and his eyes fell closed. Kurt slid his hands across Blaine's ass to pull his pants down while his mouth found the damp spot covering the head of Blaine's waiting cock. Kurt placed his hands on the back of Blaine's thighs and sucked through the fabric of his tight boxers, the same brand and style as Kurt's. they both knew how hot they looked in them, so they never went back to wearing anything else. Kurt pulled the waistband of his boxers down slowly. As Blaine's penis came free Kurt placed it into his mouth. His boxers hit the floor and Kurt's hands wrapped around Blaine's length and his tongue circled the head. Blaine could barely stay standing. He hadn't felt anything so amazing in a long time, he forgot how good Kurt has become at giving head. Kurt's mouth could take all of Blaine's length like old habit and no hesitation. The head of Blaine's cock was in the back of Kurt's throat and he worked to not fuck his mouth, though he did slightly anyway. Kurt quickly stood up and, with a soaked mouth and chin, kissed Blaine again sealing their lips together.

Blaine pushed Kurt on the bed. He bent over Kurt's legs, which were still partially over the end of the bed. He pulled down Kurt's boxers all the way off and tossed them near the desk. Kurt's impressive length sat lying on his stomach. When Blaine crawled back up, he stroked himself a few times looking over Kurt's gorgeous body. Kurt watched him with hooded eyes filled with anticipation and want. Blaine placed his mouth over Kurt's penis and took in half before bobbing several times. Blaine's weakness was having the head of his getting all the attention, while Kurt was a fan of having a flat tongue press along the underside of his cock. Blaine knew this fact and used it please Kurt before and now. Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's hips, which always move and wiggle instinctively as Blaine's tongue relentlessly went up and down his length.

Blaine moved up Kurt's chest kissing every inch of his path to his mouth. Blaine straddled over Kurt and trapped their cocks between. The two moved their hips together to feel the friction between them while the kissed each other's necks and mouths. Kurt flipped them over suddenly. He kissed down Blaine's chest and down his cock and finally pressed his lips to his hole. Kurt pulled away and tantalizingly walked over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube he had placed there after checking in earlier that day. He figured it was better to have it than not, and he was glad he thought ahead. Blaine took the opportunity to process what was happening. He could not stop smiling. He crawled up the pillows and rested his head to watch Kurt move around the room to come back to him. "What are you so smiley about?" Kurt asked because Blaine probably looked ridiculous, with his ear-to-ear grin that he was working very hard to stop. "I miss this. I'm so happy to be with you." Kurt smiled back and kissed him, "me too." Looking into Blaine's eyes, Kurt placed his open palm onto Blaine's length and stroked a few times, making Blaine shudder and close his eyes. Kurt pulled back and pushed Blaine's knees up. He kissed the inside of his thigh and pushed one finger in until he felt Blaine relax and stretch enough for two and then three. He pushed his lube-slicked cock into Blaine slowly and relished every moment. His eyes fluttered closed and he went faster and faster. He fell onto Blaine and kissed him as he pushed in and out. Kurt moaned Blaine's name into his ear, when he put his hand in between them to stroke his aching cock. Blaine came with a loud groan, which Kurt muffled with his mouth. Blaine pushed his hips forward and squeezed Kurt's as hard as he came. Watching Blaine and feeling him underneath him sent him over the edge. He came deep inside Blaine.

Kurt fell on top of Blaine and then rolled on his side. Blaine also moved to lay on his side. They stared at each other in a peace and connection both knew they were missing. Blaine held Kurt's wrist close to him as they moved closer together. Blaine's eyes slowly closed, but he didn't want to fall asleep. Kurt kissed him deeply again and smiled. He leaned over to the nightstand to get some tissues to clean Blaine. When he finished Kurt placed his head Blaine's chest and Blaine pulled him in close and put one hand into Kurt's hair and stroked his other fingers up and down Kurt's arm that draped over his stomach. Kurt and Blaine never felt that one person was the rock while the other needed someone to care for them all the time. They were always equals. Kurt felt vulnerable about his actions with Blaine. He wasn't sure where his new confidence was coming from and all of sudden he needed to be held because a little fear come over him. He wasn't sure he was afraid of losing Blaine or afraid of letting him go, but he knew that he wasn't ready to choose. Blaine has always been Kurt's shoulder and Kurt has been that for Blaine, so Blaine was just happy Kurt was truly comfortable with him again. They lay like that together for a while until Kurt got up with a kiss to Blaine's chest.

They both got up to get dressed in silence. When Kurt left the room, Blaine was elated that Kurt was almost on the same page as him. All Blaine wants is for them to be together. Blaine knows that they are endgame; he just needs to let Kurt catch up. After all, Kurt knew this when they first got together long before Blaine had the most important epiphany of his life. They always find a way of finding each other because eve when one is ahead of the other, they are not giving up on each other or what they have.


End file.
